


When you're Sure You've Had Enough,

by pandabob



Series: Agents of the Free [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Family, M/M, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabob/pseuds/pandabob
Summary: The season hasn't started well, the team is a mess on the ice but more worryingly off the ice as well which means something has to be done and Mario in the guy to do it.or the first meeting between Sophie Crosby and Mike Sullivan.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Agents of the Free [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652410
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this almost completely on the current state of the Penguins game. Making myself feel better :D

December 9th 2015

_To Sid: I know it’s your day off after travel tomorrow but any chance the three of you could do lunch?_

_Sid: As you said it’s our day off so probably, Soph would be happy to see you, she needs help with her French apparently. I’ll just check with G, give me five?_

_To Sid: It’s sort of a work thing which is why you might want to say no on your day off? Sophie will be running rings around us all with her THREE languages ;)_

_Sid: The fear of that is improving my Russian much to G’s delight HaHa! Sort of work?_

_To Sid: Jim and Johnston are coming and the new coach from Wilkes, I thought it’d be good to try and get everyone together given how things are going._

_Sid: and you want Sophie there? Flower would probably have her? G said yes by the way, he also says he’ll stay here with Sophie and I can come on my own but I think he’s just trying it on!_

_To Sid: I want to see Sophie; the rest is just too boring without her!_

_Sid: okay then, we’ll see you tomorrow, should we bring anything?_

_To Sid: No but what’s Sophie’s favourite trash dinner right now?_

_Sid: She’ll eat whatever we’re having :)_

_To Sid: She will because we’re having her favourite, what is it?_

_Sid: You’re honestly going to serve Johnston and the new guy packet mac n cheese and carrot sticks at a sort of work dinner?_

_To Sid: I guess I am, Jim too :D Dessert?_

_Sid: You’re crazy HaHa. Soph would pick double chocolate cheesecake with raspberries and spray cream but she’d also eat fruit salad which is much more on plan for me and G :D_

_To Sid: Packet mac and cheese followed by double chocolate cheesecake it is, see you at 12_

_Sid: See you then. [Picture of Sophie, sat at the table drawing a picture attached]_

+++

“You’re the first to arrive.” Mario dropped into a crouch as he opened the front door and Sophie ran into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and curling her legs around his waist as he stood up, lifting her up and carrying her into the house. “Which means that I get you all to myself for a few minutes before the others arrive.” 

“Who else coming?”

“Did daddy not say?”

Sophie shook her head and Mario looked past her to Sid and Geno who were both looking a little uncomfortable.

“Well Jim’s coming,” he turned his full attention back to Sophie, “and Mike” Sophie tensed against him before he could finish the name “Sullivan” she relaxed again, “the new coach for the baby penguins down in Wilkes and Johnston,” her body tensed again and she turned, reaching out to Geno who plucked her from Mario’s arms and held her close, tucking her head under his chin and rubbing her back.

Looking from Sid to Geno and back again Mario knew that he’d been right about at least some of the problems the team was having. 

“We’re having Mac n cheese and chocolate cheesecake for dinner; I hope that’s ok with you?”

Lifting her head from Geno’s shoulder Sophie smiled at Mario, “They my favourites.”

“I know, that’s why we’re having them, gotta treat my number one girl properly.”

“Hello?” a voice shouted from the door, “Okay to come in?”

“Jim!” Sophie shouted and wriggled until Geno let her slide to the floor and then she raced towards Jim who picked her up under the arms and swung her around before setting her back on her feet.

“I’m glad someone’s pleased to see me,” he grinned at her and winked, “Daddy and Papa never greet me like that.” 

Sid, Geno and Mario all laughed. 

“We have mac and cheese for dinner, Granda Mario say and Cheesecake.”

“Cheesecake’s my favourite,”

“My too.”

“It won’t be long just waiting for the rest of our guests, speaking of.” He nodded towards the window, “The new guy’s here to meet you Soph.”

Sophie smiled at Mario but she stepped back towards Sid and Geno, putting herself between them and holding both of their hands.

“I’m glad you found us,” Mario offered his hand as he opened the door and Sullivan shook it firmly and nodded.

“Thank you for the invite Sir, I hope I’m not late?”

“It’s Mario, and no you’re right on time, come in and meet everyone.”

Ushering him in and pointing out the rack on which to hang his coat Mario led the way to the living area where the others were waiting.

“You know Jim obviously,” he gestured to Rutherford who offered his hand to Sullivan.

“Good to see you,”

“You too, glad you could join us.”

“I don’t know if you’ve already met these two?” he looked questioningly between Sullivan, Sid and Geno “but Sidney Crosby, Geno Malkin, Mike Sullivan” he waved his hand between them in way of introduction and Sullivan stepped forward to shake Sid’s hand and then Geno’s.

“It’s really nice to meet you, I know we passed a few times in preseason but it’s nice to meet you properly.”

“You too,” Geno nodded, “ran good session in camp, skate us hard,” he flashed his teeth in a grin and Sullivan laughed.

“All the skill in the world won’t help if you can’t get over the line first.” He smiled, eyes sparkling, and Sid laughed, Geno grinning and shaking his head.

“Baby Pens play quick yes?”

“If they want to make the team they do.”

“I’m practice then,” Geno nodded seriously, “need be faster than call-ups or lose place.”

“From what I’ve heard about you two I think you might just be ok.” 

“You think?” Sid asked, his cheeky lopsided grin all in play.

“Well,” Sullivan said seriously, taking a step back and looking down at Sophie still stood between them, “Maybe we should ask the expert in the room.” 

Tugging his suit pants up slightly over his knees Sullivan crouched down and offered his hand towards Sophie who stood still, keeping tight hold of Sid and Geno’s hands. ”You’ve watched Daddy and Geno play a lot more than I have, what do you think? Are they coming to play for me are staying with the Penguins?”

Mario watched as Sophie considered the question, Sullivan not moving from his crouch, or taking the offered hand away.

“Eighty seven and Seventy one play for Penguins; if you want them you come Penguins.”

“Well there we go.” Sullivan responded without missing a beat, “Eighty seven and Seventy one play for the Penguins.” He curled his offered hand into a fist instead and Sophie smiled letting go of Sid’s hand to bump her knuckles to his. “Maybe one day I’ll come to the Penguins, then I can make them both skate hard again.” He grinned and winked and Sophie smiled at him.

“They both moan about skating but then we go for fun skate so I think they like really.”

“You think?” Sullivan curled himself down on to the floor, sitting cross-legged rather than crouching but keeping his attention on Sophie.

“They said might skate after if I good for lunch, can stay watch if want? See how quick I am.”

“That is a lovely invite, thank you. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay today but if not another day maybe?”

“Granda Mario lets us skate here cos banned from taking me work.” She whispered close to Sullivan’s ear, glancing at Jim as she said it and Sid reached for her, touching her shoulder and shushing her as Jim looked in Mario’s direction, his face like thunder for a split second before he turned his attention to Sophie.

“Can I stay and watch if Mike can’t?” Sophie flinched a little at the name and Mario opened his mouth to speak but Sullivan got there first, touching Sophie’s arm gently causing her to look at him. 

“I am so rude aren’t I? I forgot to introduce myself to you, or to ask your name, sorry about that. I’m Mike Sullivan but my friends call me Sully.” He winked, “What’s your name?”

“Sophie but my friends call me Soph.” 

Everybody but Sully laughed and Sophie blushed slightly, pulling her head into her shoulder and looking uncomfortable until Sully offered his hand again. It took a second for her to react but then she straightened herself, pulling up to her full height, like this was an important moment, and reached out and shook his hand firmly. “I’m Sully and I’m very pleased to meet you Soph.”

“Pleased meet you Sully.”

+++

“I’ll get that” Mario reacted to the knock on the door, “Won’t be a minute.” He stepped through the door glancing back to see Sophie sitting down next to Sully talking about something while pointing at Sid.

“Mike” Mario smiled tightly, reached for Johnston’s hand and pulled him in for a quick hug, and back slap, before letting go, “I’m glad you could make it, come in, lunch won’t be long.”

“Thanks for the invitation.” 

“It’s good to get together, have a catch up.”

“Is it just us?” Johnston stepped through the door and hung his coat on the hook, looking at the other two hanging there.

“Jim’s here and Mike Sullivan was in the area for the afternoon so he’s popped in.”

“Management meeting,” Johnston laughed, “we do need a plan for turning things around, getting the player’s focus right, maybe looking at call ups might be a thing, Mike should be helpful there.”

“Just more of a lunch really,” Mario said as they stepped into the living room, “with some other guests.”

“Crosby, Malkin,” Johnston said shortly when he caught sight of them sitting on the couch. “Nice to see you again Mike.” Sully glanced up and raised a hand in greeting but didn’t take his attention away from Sophie who was showing him a book she’d brought with her until she suddenly stood up and ran to Geno, climbing up onto his knee.

Catching Sid’s eye for just a second Sully pushed up to his feet while casting a glance at the faces around the room and then offered his hand. “Nice to see you again too,”

“Now we’re all here why don’t you all get settled in the dining room and I’ll grab the lunch. You fancy helping me Soph?”

“Go on,” Geno kissed Sophie’s cheek and gave her a nudge, “Granda only got two hands, might forget carrot stick.”

“Carrots best!” 

“Yeah they are,” Sid agreed, “go get them; we’ll save you a seat.”

“Okay,” she slipped back down to her feet and edged around the couch, keeping her eyes on the room until she could reach Mario’s hand. 

“Come on beautiful girl,” He squeezed her hand and ruffled her hair as they headed for the kitchen.

+++

For weeks the team had been struggling, results not quite where they should be but more importantly the team just wasn’t looking like itself. Mario had noticed Sid and Geno spending less time at the rink, less time with the team, doing more of their off ice work at home than they used to which probably wasn’t helping.

‘It’s easier with Sophie’ had become the regular excuse but Mario had seen them work around her, the whole team welcoming her in, for years, since she was tiny, and now that they had specific space in the arena, and Mark on staff to look after her, it all made little sense until he’d overheard a comment from Sophie one day when the three of them had called round to borrow his rink, to play together on the ice hidden in his house rather than at the arena like they always had. 

He hadn’t primed her to say it today but he was relieved to see Jim’s reaction when she had because if there was one way to ensure you’d get the entire Penguins team off side it was to make their little mascot unwelcome and from all the evidence that’s exactly what Johnston had done.

“Which plate are you taking?”

“Papa’s”

“Okay,” Mario handed her a plate, piled high with mac n cheese, carrot sticks arranged around the edge like petals. “Be careful.”

Holding the plate carefully in both hands she walked through to the dining room and stood next to Geno, offering the plate to him because she couldn’t reach to put it on the table.

“Yum yum, Favourite.” Geno took the plate and leaned down to kiss her cheek while Mario set matching plates down in front of Jim and Johnston watching Johnston’s reaction carefully.

“Come on you,” 

“I coming,” she raced after Mario back to the kitchen.

“Who’s next? Daddy’s?”

She nodded and held out her hands for the plate, grinning as she walked away with it, stopping at Sid’s side and waiting for her kiss before she let go of the plate.

“Soph,” Mario shouted from the kitchen, “come back and help, I’m short-handed”

She raced back to the kitchen and looked at Mario, face scrunched up in confusion, “Daddy and Papa groaned, Sully laughed, did you say a funny?”

“Not a good funny no,” Mario laughed, “Which plate you taking, yours?”

“Sully’s?” she asked a little shyly

“Okay,” he handed her the plate, “I’ll get mine and yours.”

“Thanks Granda.” 

“Thank you for your help.” He shouted after her as she left the kitchen with Sully’s plate, handing it to him before climbing up into the free chair between Sid and Geno and diving into her dinner with her fork.

“Slow down, won’t run away.” Geno laughed as Sophie put a second forkful of pasta into her already full mouth.

“Says you!” Sid winked at Sophie, “always finished first isn’t he beautiful?”

Johnston was picking at his food like it might be poisoned and it was taking significant effort from Mario to stop a smile spreading on to his face but that quickly changed when Johnston spoke.

“Maybe eating things like this all the time is why we’re struggling.” It was said with a smile and laugh as if it was supposed to be a joke but it fell flat on the table, Sophie putting her fork down on her plate and looking up at her parents, her lip beginning to wobble a little.

“Unlikely,” Sully spoke, picking up a carrot stick with his fingers and crunching it noisily between his teeth until he drew Sophie’s attention, “Food of the hockey gods as far as I’m concerned, easy to make, full of energy and really tasty. Carrots aren’t bad either.”

Sophie smiled at him and reached for her fork.

“We’re having Sophie’s favourite because she’s been nice enough to lend us eighty seven and seventy one on their day off, she fits us all in enough don’t you Soph,” Mario winked at her as she nodded back.

“I’m fairly sure that you can’t play hockey like these two do without a balanced diet.” Jim said shortly and the conversation died, every one going back to their food.

“You say I eat fast but you finish first!” Sophie jabbed her fork towards Geno’s plate and Sid and Mario laughed, Jim grinning and Sully shaking his head with a chuckle.

“Hungry,” Geno shrugged and winked and Sophie grinned at him. “And,” he pushed his chair away from the table, “I finish first I get more cheesecake!”

“NO!” she shouted jumping to the feet on her chair and grabbing Geno’s arm, “My cheesecake.”

Mario watch fondly as Sophie and Geno argued and wrestled each other in their seats, Sid leaning away to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, and he cast his eyes around the other guests taking in the grin on Jim’s face, the soft considering look on Sully’s and the almost eye rolls of Johnston, feeling his decision solidify in his mind.

“While they’re distracted,” Sully mused, looking at Sid with eyes sparkling with mischief, “Why don’t we eat it ourselves?”

“No!” Sophie and Geno both shouted at the same time and everyone laughed.

“You fancy giving me a hand with it?” Mario turned and asked Jim who was quickly out of his seat, reaching for the empty plates and heading for the kitchen.

+++

“This is an interview yes?” Jim asked, setting two plates down next to the sink the other side of the room from where Mario was plating up slices of chocolate cheesecake

“An interview? For who?”

“Sullivan, and don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean.” He laughed.

“He was in the area, seemed like a good chance to introduce him to Sid and Geno and they couldn’t come without Sophie.”

“And you wanted to see with your own eyes what we’d been suspecting?”

“I wanted to give Johnston a chance to prove me wrong, I didn’t think we could have got so low with how he treats Sophie without Sid or Geno speaking up, I was wrong though, you saw Sid shush her with the banned from work comment.”

“I did.” 

“Sullivan seems to like Soph.”

“He has one in Wilkes, a Travelling dependant,” 

“Really? That must be new?” 

“Just the last month, only part time, one of the AHL only guys, split from his wife and they’re sharing the little boy while they work things out.”

“Do we provide down there? Like the CBA?”

“Not officially no. It’s been in the plans if we ever had a guy on the waiver wire but.”

“But we messed up?”

“I’d say yes if I hadn’t seen Sully’s office last time I was down there, he has it all set up for him, with toys and books and he had him in team meetings and tape review, helping out with things, he’s a bit older than Sophie so he’s in school some days and he’s with his mum some but Sully’s made it work.”

“We need a proper set up,”

“We’re already on it, just sorting the finance.”

“Finance isn’t an issue, just do it, especially if you’re planning on stealing Sully,” Mario grinned 

“Let’s eat dessert, see how this goes down,” He nodded at the plates, raspberries and whipped cream added to the large slices of cheesecake, clearly well aware of what Mario was up too. “We’ll talk after okay?”

“It’ll have to be after the guys have skated, I promised them they could.” 

“That’ll work, it’s always fun to watch them, it’s been strange not to see them around the rink, I didn’t realise they’d been coming here.”

“Sophie first asked about six, seven weeks ago, I thought they maybe just wanted away from the risk of any cameras not that he’d banned her, claiming it wasn’t fair on other players with kids. Did we have someone complain?” He was suddenly worried that there was a deeper issue or one that might continue even after they got rid of Johnston.

“I’ve never heard anything, only complaints from Marc-Andre and Kris that they weren’t allowed to see her pre-game anymore because she was a distraction they didn’t need when they were struggling.”

Shaking his head and gritting his teeth Mario picked up two plates, gesturing at Jim to do the same, and carried them through to the table giving one to Sophie and the other to Sid grinning at her when Geno huffed and pouted at having to wait his turn.

+++

“You want stay skate?” Sophie asked Sully as he settled into an armchair in the living room, hot coffee in hand, “We skate now he gone, seventy one say have to wait till then.”

“Seventy one said did he? Is eighty seven skating too?” Sophie nodded, “And what about “sixty-six?” she scrunched her face up in confusion, thinking hard.

“Sixysix?” She asked slowly and Sully looked around the room at the other adults in search of help.

“Granda Mario sweetheart,” Sid helped out, “he played sixty six like we play eighty seven and seventy one.”

“So should be sixty six like uncle Kris be fifty eight?”

“Maybe or maybe he just Granda everywhere, is up to you, everyone know he Granda.” Geno smiled at Sophie who nodded her understanding just as things seemed to slot into place for Sully.

“Sixty six, Granda skate too, and maybe Jim? You skate?”

“In that case, if I’m not intruding, I’d love to see you skate, I have my skates in the car.”

“Go get” she jumped up and down excitedly, “we all go now?”

“Can we finish our coffees first?” Sid asked and Sophie swung round and glared at him, the rest of the adults quickly covering their mouths with their hands to stifle laughs while Sid tried and failed to keep a straight face.

“No! I eat dinner, I shush, I be good even though I sad, you say I skate be good!” She stamped her foot and suddenly no one was laughing “you say I can.” She said more quietly, tears starting to fall down her face, and Sid quickly passed his mug off too Geno and picked her up, pulling her onto his knee and cuddling her close, shushing her gently and kissing her hair.

“You’ve been an angel beautiful girl, so good for us.” He held her close as she cried against his chest and, having put both cups down, Geno leant over and placed his hand on her back just below Sid’s.

“We skate baby girl, you be so good, is ok.”

“I’ll go get,” Sully waved his hand towards the door and Mario and Jim both jumped up to walk him out, Jim going to his car to grab his skates as well. They took their time, giving Sid and Geno space to sort things with Sophie before they returned to the living room finding her on her feet, Sid and Geno holding her hands either side, eagerly waiting for them.

“Skate,” she grinned as she pulled at her parents hands and led them all out passed the kitchen and through the hall into the cold of Mario’s rink.

+++

Geno and Sid took off across the ice, chasing each other, laughing, shouting and pulling at each other in an attempt to win whatever race they’d just decided that they were having and Sophie looked at Mario, as he tied her skates, and shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Boys.”

Mario laughed as did Jim and Sully,

“Hockey boys never quite grow up; I think it’s something to do with playing a game for a living.” Sully smiled at her and she nodded, “you wouldn’t want boring parents though would you?”

Shaking her head slightly while looking at Sully like she didn’t know what the right response was Sophie slipped from her seat on to her feet and edged away towards the door, not taking her eyes off him until she was on the ice and sliding towards Geno who had come to a stop a few meters away, panting a little and laughing a lot.

Sully turned and looked between Mario and Jim, concern written all over his face.

“Come on,” Jim stepped onto the ice, “We said we’d skate not watch.”

Mario followed him with Sully only a step behind and they skated lazily around the rink a few times, watching the other three playing tag in the middle.

“Stop stop stop” Sophie screeched as Sid picked her up and spun her around and around above his head.

“Okay, Okay,” he set her on her feet and Geno grabbed her hand to stop her falling over as Sid wrapped his hand around his arm to steady himself, clearly a little dizzy. “Shall we grab some sticks and have a play?

“Obstacle course?” 

“Okay, obstacle course,” Sid grinned and drifted towards the gate behind which the sticks were stood next to the bag of pucks stashed under a bench, quickly grabbing as much as he could carry and bringing them back to centre ice.

“I’m first,” Geno bent down and picked up two sticks, “Daddy make too hard,” he winked at Sophie and Sid rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the pile on the ice, stepping back letting Geno get on with it.

“Start here,” he pointed to centre, “Round here and here,” he slowly circled two sticks, “In out here.” He skated through a line of pucks, “Round triangle,” there were three sticks making up the sides of a large triangle just in front of the small net at the left hand side, “Then skate back centre.” He skidded to a stop at centre ice. “I time,” he pulled a stop watch from his pocket, “See who win.”

“Me first,” Sophie shouted, taking her place at centre dot, whilst Sid stepped back a little to watch.

“Mark, set go!” Geno shouted and Sophie set off, moving as quickly as she could on her little legs and doing exactly what Geno had shown her to do, ending her run by crashing into Sid’s leg with a grin.

“Two fifty six.” Geno waved the watch, “clever girl.”

“You now,” Sophie pushed away from Sid, “Go fast as can.” She moved away towards Geno who handed her the watch, cradling her hand in his, ready to start it. “Ready, Set, Go!” 

“One twenty seven,” Sophie grinned at him as he stopped, panting at centre ice. “Granda,” she turned, catching Mario and the others leaning against the boards watching them “you go?”

“I will if these two will” he slid towards her.

“They will,” she answered seriously and Jim and Sully looked at each other resigned to their fate and followed Mario to the start line.

Geno, Sid, Sully, Mario, Sophie, Jim was the final score, Jim clearly working hard to come last, but when the older guys tried to slip away back to the boards Sophie announced that it was Daddy’s turn to set the course and they all had another go, this time including shooting three pucks, or one in Sophie’s case, into the net.

“I’m too old for this.” Jim gasped at the end of his turn, beating Sophie into last place this time.

“You not old,” Sophie laughed and Mario couldn’t help the fond look on his face and the warming of his heart. Sophie was so friendly to everyone in the organisation, the players and their wives and children but also the management and staff. She’d been very close to Shero, and he’d been so good to her and to Sid and Geno which had made the decision to move on all the harder even though it had been more than necessary.

Rutherford had had three interviews, the first a formal sit down with Mario, the second a meeting with front office and staff and then the third, once Mario was sure that he could be trusted and almost certain that it was the right fit, was dinner with Sid, Geno and Sophie. 

The organisation had needed a new GM who not only accepted the new rules of the CBA in regard to travelling dependant but one who would embrace them, who would delight in Sophie and, of course, who would accept Sid, Geno and Sophie as a family and they’d found him in Rutherford. Jim had been so good from the first moment he’d met them and Sophie had taken to him almost instantly much the same way she seemed to have taken to Sullivan over dinner.

“Just one more?” She asked Jim, “My turn make course.” She grinned.

“Just one then, if you make it a special one.” He smiled tiredly and Sophie grinned back,

“You help?” She spun around to look at Sully “help make special, make Papa skate fast like camp.” 

Mario watched for a reaction from Sully as Geno cast a concerned glance at Sid and then at Mario.

“Daddy too?” he smiled at her as he leaned down to the ice to pick up some pucks, “Or is he fast enough?”

“Papa faster than Daddy,” Sophie skated closer and picked up a small stick in one hand and a puck in the other, “Daddy stop and turn quick though. Both good with stick and shot.”

“I think we can work with that, should we make it a race though, just for Daddy and Papa? Both it at the same time?”

“Yeah” she shouted, wide eyed with excitement.

“Come on then, let’s get set up.”

Jim and Mario skated away, stepping through the gate in the boards and sitting down on the bench to watch while Sid and Geno leant on the boards on the other side looking like they were in serious conversation while keeping a good eye on Sophie and Sully setting things up.

“He took that well,”

“He’d worked it out before dinner I think. Most people know they live together and Geno helps with Sophie. It’s not a big step to see the family, especially when the guys let you see them like they have this afternoon.”

“They’re not like this around Johnston, not anymore.”

“Tell me?”

“Johnston seems to think that it’s unfair on the other guys with kids that Sophie’s always around, that Sid doesn’t have to miss her like they do. She gets under his feet sometimes apparently, even with Mark looking after her now, and I had a visit from some of the team, not the ones you’d expect either, saying that they were worried and confused and didn’t know what to do because they didn’t know who to speak to on the team about it. Some guys are missing her now she’s not allowed around them while they work.”

“Do the players mind? The ones who leave kids at home?”

“I don’t think so, I floated the idea of a kids trip to some of them, I thought they might like it, like to try it, but every one of them told me that they had no idea how Sid and Geno did it and couldn’t see how it would not affect their game. We’re going to do it with the wives and girlfriends I think, have the kids there to watch but not be the players responsibility.”

“Sounds good,” Mario nodded, “I think I’m coming in tomorrow, be around for the morning and the game, see for myself.”

“Thanks,” Jim nodded and then they were both distracted by a sudden burst of a whistle.

“Start here.” Sophie shouted, waving what must be Sully’s whistle in her hand as she directed her parents to the start line, “Watch Sully show.”

Sid and Geno did as they were told and stood at the start line while slowly, stick in hand and movements narrated by Sophie, Sully moved a puck through a fifteen puck dribble maze, around a triangle of sticks, over and under an obstacle built out of two stacks of pucks and a Sophie sized stick and then through a maze of sticks and pucks that led towards the net at the far end where two paper targets had been hung, one with a D the other with a P on in Sophie’s best writing. Sully gently put the puck in the net, not hitting the targets which Sid and Geno were supposed to according to Sophie, and then he wheeled around behind the net and skated the length of the ice over the goal line that was also the start line.

“First over line wins,” Sophie grinned at them, 

“Last over make dinner?” Geno offered his hand to Sid and Sid shook it hard, laughing as he did it and then they both picked up a stick and a puck and took their place on the start line.

Put Sid and Geno in competition against each other and the result was always spectacular, the drive to beat each other, to push each other to their very limits, to get better and better every day was the force that pushed the whole team, the whole organisation, forward. One coach, at the start of training camp last season, had suggested keeping them apart for fear of them giving way to each other so they’d done just that for a session or two only to later experience the explosion that was having them together, something that Sully was just about to witness for himself.

Sophie grabbed Sully’s hand as they skated backwards away from the course and once they were settled together against the boards she raised the whistle to her lips and blew it hard.

The race was fair and clean, none of the wrestling and pushing that had taken place when they were playing earlier, and the lead ebbed and flowed, Sid slightly quicker at the puck handling around objects and Geno taking fewer attempts to hit the target in goal but Sid was first to skate behind the net, Geno quickly following and then they both skated for their lives towards the line, Geno passing it just a fraction of a second before Sid.

“Sushi,” Geno gasped from his place on the floor, “You make Sushi.”

“Yeah,” Sid gasped back, “Sushi.”


	2. Chapter 2

11th December 2015

It wasn’t unusual but it also wasn’t expected that Mario would be in the building for morning skate, but today he was there from the moment any of the team arrived. He expected Sid and Geno to be in first, that’s how it had been for the years since Sophie, Sid being first in had been a thing from his first day of his rookie year, sneaking out of Mario’s house so as not to wake him, but as time ticked by other players flied in with no indication of the captain’s arrival.

“Big boss alert” Kessel shouted to the room when Mario walked through the door of the gym and Letang, Kunitz, Horny and half a dozen other guys turned to look at him, smiling, waving or nodding in acknowledgement as they continued with their workouts.

“Malkin around? Crosby?” he asked the room and everyone looked away, focusing on the dials and monitors on their machines. “Anyone?”

“Mark starts at nine thirty in time for the team meeting; they’ll be in in time to take Sophie there.” Kessel finally looked up at Mario, “It’s easier for them to workout at home,”

“Easier for them?”

“Easier for Sophie for sure,” Kessel said and then as if something had flipped in him, something that said that this moment mattered, he stopped his workout, got down from his bike and stepped towards Mario, addressing him calmly but clearly. “I don’t know what you know of what you care about knowing but I know that I came here, put this place on my trade list, because I understood it to be a welcoming place, a place where families mattered and a place that set the tone for how organisations dealt with the guys with kids but right now it isn’t, right now if I was Sid or G I’d be looking to wave my no movement and get out, Soph deserves better, they deserve better, better than a coach who regularly implies, and often says, that the reason we’re shit right now is because of a little girl and not because of a coach who makes us all want to be somewhere else!”

The room had dropped silent, everyone had stopped working and started watching and Mario cast his eyes around seeing the agreement on the other faces even if no one was actually nodding along.

“I’ll put my new list on Rutherford’s desk by the end of the day, they’ll be teams that have people you want.” He said with meaning and moved to step around Mario towards the door but Mario caught his arm. 

“Don’t.” he looked at him, serious and hoping to convey the surety of the words and Kessel nodded his head once and he let go of his arm and allowed him to leave before acknowledging the rest of the room and leaving quickly heading back to his office to make the necessary arrangements.

+++

“Ring Sully,” Jim looked up at the words and then nodded once and picked up the phone before Mario even had time to turn and walk away.

+++

The game wasn’t a disaster, well not a total one, they got a point and made it to a shootout thanks to a goal by Geno one minute ten before the end of the third, but they lost again and, more importantly, the more Mario had watched through the day, the more he’d noticed the little things. Things like Sid and Geno arriving just in time for team meeting and leaving right after skate, like Letang checking both ways in the hall before he slipped through the door of the play room to see Sophie before the game and Kessel tapping him out a few minutes later once he’d checked the area was clear. 

He’d seen Sophie looking around almost nervously as he walked with her up to the box to watch the game and the look of confusion on her face when he’d asked if she wanted to go see Daddy and Papa during warmups and, alongside the many question he’d had about what was going on on the ice and why the team wasn’t performing the way that he knew they could and should be the fact that his granddaughter was uncomfortable in his own building was enough to force him to make the decision.

+++

12th December 2015 

**Penguins (10:45)** ANNOUNCEMENT Mike Johnston has today been relieved of his duties as Head coach of the Pittsburgh Penguins. We thank him for his efforts.

**Penguins (16.17)** ANNOUNCMENT Mike Sullivan, head coach at Wilkes-Barre has today accepted the head coach position for the Pittsburgh Penguins. We look forward to the future.

+++

13th December 2015

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Mario leant into the car, unfastening Sophie’s seatbelt, “Unless Papa already told you?” 

“Daddy said we were coming early, see you, he tell Papa shush not spoil.”

“Well then,” he lifted her to his hip and cuddled her tightly, “I hope you like it, Daddy and Papa said they think you will.”

They walked into the arena, travelled up in the lift and then down the hall to Mario’s office where he set her on her feet and pushed the door open.

“Sully” she shouted as she ran into the office.

“Hey you,” he grinned at her as he crouched down and offered his fist for bumps.

“Why you here?” 

“Well, I was talking to a little girl a few days ago who told me that if I wanted to coach eighty seven and seventy one then I had to come to the Penguins so here I am.”

Sophie’s eyes went wide and then she looked behind her a Mario and then to her dads who all nodded and smiled enough to make her believe it and she leaned closer to Sully’s ear “Is he gone?”

“He is Soph,” Mario answered, “he’s gone and Sully’s come to take over. Is that okay with you?

“Can I go in gym again?” Sully nodded, his smile wavering only slightly as Mario watched, “and see Uncle Kris and Flower before game?” he nodded again. “Can I go in room, see Jake, Mark see Jake?” Sully nodded again and Mario made a note in his brain to go and apologise to both Jake and Mark for not thinking about how this was all affecting them. “Have dinner on road and watch tape?” She asked as if she was sure that eventually the answer was going to be no to something.

When Sully just nodded again she scrunching up her forehead as if thinking of a really hard question. “Can skate with team?” she finally asked almost triumphant as if she was sure that she’d found the question to which the answer was no.

“Well,” Sully started, dropping from his crouch to sitting on the floor next to her, “You can’t skate in game practices because you’re a bit too little.” She nodded, “But after practice once it’s safe, if Daddy and Papa say you can then that’s okay with me.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really.” He winked at her, “As for today, if it’s ok with Daddy and Papa, I thought you could help me out with getting to know everyone and maybe show me around, make sure I don’t get lost?”

“Papa?” she turned to look at Geno, who nodded,

“Is good idea, embarrass if coach get lost or forget names No?”

“Good to have you,” Sid stepped forward as Sully got to his feet and he offered his hand, “I’m looking forward to working with you.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t say for,” Sully laughed, shaking his hand, “It’s going to need to be a group effort to get back on course for the cup.”

“Everyone in,” Geno stepped forward, offering his hand, “We make sure everyone in, get back for cup.”

“Let’s get going then,” he reached for Sophie’s hand and looked down at her, “You ready?”

“Yes!” she grinned and led the way out of the door and down the hall, Mario on their heels and Sid and Geno ahead of them almost at a run to get to locker room before the new coach arrived.

+++

“This my room,” Sophie pointed at the first door in the hall on the way to the locker room, “not just mine but most me and Mark. This equipment room, lots of people in there, Jake works there. I think this your office now?” She pointed at the next door and looked up in question and Sully nodded at her.

“Yeah, that one’s mine now, needs a tidy up.” He grinned and Sophie laughed.

“Gym down there,” she waved further down the corridor, doors going off to the left and right, but stopped at the main door, the door to the locker room. “Everyone be waited for you in there.” 

“Come on then,” he tugged on her hand, “introduce me?”

Mario followed as Sophie and Sully went through the door and he found a wall to lean on as the room fell quiet.

“Sully, Penguins,” Sophie waved her arm around the room in the direction of all the players sat in their stalls trying not to laugh at her, "Penguins, Sully.”

“Good to meet you all, my assistant,” he tipped his head at Sophie and Mario watched as smiles spread over faces and the tension felt to slip away just a little. “Is giving me the tour, making sure I know where I’m going and telling me all about how everything works.”

Sophie smiled proudly and Tanger reached out and tapped her fist with his.

“We’re going to skate in an hour as planned but we’re going to have some fun with it, you won’t need pads and gear just skates and sticks, me and Soph are going to set up some games and we’re going to have fun. From what I’ve heard there hasn’t been much of that around here for a while.”

+++

“We made the right choice,” Jim said as he rested next to Mario where he was leaning on the balcony overlooking the rink watching the team laughing, joking and playing on the ice almost half an hour after Sully had told them that they could be done. He was still out there, currently racing Flower through an obstacle course that Sophie had spent a long time setting up, with a little help from Kessel, and which had become a whole team knock-out event that was now down to the last four.

“It’s not going to be easy to turn things around.”

“It’ll take a season, but hopefully next year’s our year. Two thousand and seventeen for the cup.” Jim grinned

“Here’s hoping,” Mario nodded and then laughed as cheers went up on the ice below, Sully beating Flower and heading into the final.


End file.
